What happens on the bus, stays on the bus
by Narufan4ev
Summary: Naruto has ridden the bus for 6 years now and he's a Junior in high school but why is the bastard here all of a sudden? SasuNaru
1. The Yellow Reaper

Narufan4ev: Well, I'm back with another heart-warming story

**Narufan4ev: Well, I'm back with another heart-warming story!**

**Sasuke: … Let me see the story…**

**Narufan4ev: Why? (hands over story notes)**

**Sasuke: I'm checking to see if it's complete crap or not.**

**Narufan4ev: … Dang you to heck, Sasuke… to heck…**

**Sasuke: Hmm, as I thought…**

**Naruto: What?**

**Sasuke: It's complete crap. What the hell? A BUS story? What does that even mean?**

**Narufan4ev: You'll see when I write it! I know it's not one of my BEST ideas but I kinda like it… and I ride the bus so BUS POWAH!**

**Sasuke: Just get it over with…**

**Naruto: Since I barely got any lines in this dialogue: Narufan4ev does NOT own Naruto and if she did she would not be waiting a week for the new chapter to come out…**

Naruto stood calmly at the end of his driveway as he waited for the vehicle he had tenderly named 'the yellow reaper' (more commonly known as a school bus) as it poured. It was the first day of school and man was he excited. Can't you tell by his festive frown and gloomy sighs? Okay so he wasn't that excited… Well, what can you expect? He's a Junior now. He's done this high school thing for two years now and each time it actually meant something. As a Freshman you're excited for your first year of something close to more freedom and (of course) more choices in the cafeteria. As a Sophmore you're finally done with all that underclassman crap and you get to taste what it's like to be an UPPERclassman for the first time. Junior, you're just kinda there. So you can imagine why Naruto was indifferent to this year.

But these thoughts quickly faded from Naruto's head as 'the yellow reaper' came to take him away to the 'educational hell'. Yeah, Naruto named that one too. As the doors opened in front of him he saw a familiar white spiky hair-do-ed bus driver. He broke into a foxish grin as he boarded the bus.

"Yo, Perverted Hermit!" he greeted the driver enthusiastically. Jiraiya turned to return the grin.

"Hey, Brat! How was your summer?" Jiraiya asked.

"Meh, boring… but school's worse!" Naruto answered as he walked down the aisle high-fiving a few of his friends as he went. He finally sat down in an empty seat and the bus began to move.

"Naruto!" a squeaky voice said from behind his seat. He turned to see Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon cramped into a seat together, all looking up at him with smiles. He turned completely around to return their smiles.

"Hey. You guys are entering 8th grade these year right?" Naruto asked.

"Yep! No more bullies!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Yeah! And one more year 'til High School!" Udon joined in. Moegi nodded enthusiastically.

"And then I can drive! It's gonna be so awesome!" she added in giggling. Naruto just sweat dropped at their exclamations.

"Yeah…" he said trying not to crush their dreams. He knew from experience that it wasn't gonna be that exciting. The bus ride continued on with them talking about each others summers and more people piled onto the bus. Everything was fine (Naruto even managed to keep his own seat) until they stopped at a driveway that they hadn't stopped at for 3 years. Everything went silent for Naruto as he abruptly turned towards the window. He pressed his face to the glass to get a clear image through the rain.

"No… it can't be…" he muttered to himself as watched the blurry figure step onto the bus. "It is…"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino squealed from the back of the bus and then tried to push each other out of the seat so they could sit with Sasuke. Said Sasuke stepped onto the bus and ignored the two girls as he looked for another seat.

"Damn it! Don't look over… don't look over here…" Naruto muttered to himself trying to keep his head as low as possible.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Konohamaru asked from behind him genuinely concerned for his 'brother'.

"Nothing, I just don't want-"

"Hello Dobe," a cool voice said from beside him. He turned slowly to see Sasuke standing next to him and preparing to sit down. And the bus ride continued on.

"Hey! Who said you could sit there?!" Naruto said to the indifferent Uchiha taking up space in HIS seat. The least he could've done was ask. I mean, it's only polite!

"I did and everywhere else is full," Sasuke said smirking at the fuming blonde.

"I'm pretty sure there's a seat open at the back of the bus!" Naruto responded.

"Well, I don't want to sit there," Sasuke said scooting more towards Naruto. The blond was now squished up against the window in an attempt at preserving what was left of his personal bubble. "I'm much more comfortable here…"

"Hey, Naruto who's your friend?" Moegi asked giggling as she, Konohamaru and Udon peered over the seat. Naruto glared at her slightly.

"First of all, he is no friend of mine and second of all his name is Uchiha Sasuke. He is a bas- a mean person," Naruto huffed as he ignored Sasuke as much as possible. "You wouldn't know him. He hasn't been on the bus for three years, which leads me to ask why you decided to start?"

"My brother went off to college and he used to drive me to school. I don't have my own car yet," Sasuke said off-handedly like getting a car happened everyday.

"You know, your snobbish attitude really pisses me off," Naruto said, vein throbbing. Sasuke just smirked his oh-so annoying smirk and snort without even giving a reply. "Hmph, why did you even sit here?!"

Once again Sasuke chose to ignore him and instead took out his iPod and listened to his songs on shuffle. "Answer me!"

Ignore…

"… I hate you so much…"

And the bus ride continued until they pulled into the high school.

_At least now I'm prepared and I know he's gonna be on,_ Naruto thought to himself as he stood up.

"Hey brats listen before you get off!" the voice of Jiraiya flowed through the bus. Everyone turned to listen to him. "From now on these are your assigned seats. I don't wanna see any seat hopping at all!"

That's when Naruto's world crashed, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

…

Naruto blushed as he noticed everyone staring at him and he pushed past Sasuke and scrambled off the bus.

_Yes! This is my chance!_ Sasuke thought to himself, determined. _Time to win over one Uzumaki after three years!_

**Narufan4ev: Well, there you are the first chapter!**

**Naruto: I kinda liked it…**

**Itachi: Wait, I'm not gonna be in this story at all!?**

**Narufan4ev: No I'm very sorry! (Itachi fans scramble out the door)**

**Sasuke: Do I have to be in this story? **

**Narufan4ev: Yes.**

**Sasuke: Damn…**

**Narufan4ev: See ya next time!**


	2. Doom

Narufan4ev: Holy shoot

**Narufan4ev: Holy shoot! I got two whole reviews in one day!**

**Naruto: (le gasp) WHAT?! That's DOUBLE what you've gotten before!**

**Narufan4ev: And that's not it… they BOTH included WHOLE words!**

**Sasuke: OHMIGOD what is this world coming to?! (promptly faints)**

**Naruto: Sasuke! (rushes to Sasuke's side)**

**Narufan4ev: All jokes aside… THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Naruto: Wow… smooth…**

**Narufan4ev: Well, anyways I shall continue!**

**(This is where you guys cheer)**

**--**

Naruto slinked down the hallways with his already full backpack at the end of his first day of being a Junior. When they said that it got harder the older, they weren't kidding! He was already loaded with so much homework! He just slunk along the hallways with the crowd. Like he could go against the tide… Wait he saw a light up ahead… could it be?

With a large smile he ran out into the open air. The students were breaking off to do whatever they needed to do to get home… and that thought wiped the smile right off his face. His transportation home bus assigned seats Sasuke. And that train of thought caused him to lapse into depression. He trudged to one of the three buses waiting to drop them off at the middle school where he would get on his real bus **(1)**. He sat in a seat with some other kids and the bus started off towards the middle school.

_Maybe he's not on today… Yeah! Positive thinking Naruto!_ He managed a small smile at that thought. By now you must be wondering why Naruto hates this guy so much, right? Well, it all started a long time ago…

**!!Flashback!!**

"Congratulations, Mrs.Uzumaki. It's a healthy baby boy," a doctor said as a baby crying could be heard in the room.

**!!WAIT! Not THAT long ago!!**

**!!REAL Flashback!!**

It was the first day of Pre-K and little Naru was clutching onto his favorite stuffed fox (named Kyuubi) as his mother kissed him on the cheek and bid him farewell.

"Have fun Naru-chan, and don't lose Kyuubi, and if someone picks on you just tell your teacher who will tell me who will personally yell at the other parent, and don't get into trouble, and be nice to the other children, and be careful when on the playground, and be kind to your teacher, and don't play in the mud, and-" but Kushina's **(2)** gush of motherliness was interrupted by the teacher.

"Mrs.Uzumaki you can be sure that Naruto is safe in my hands," Iruka said sheepishly to the over-protective mother. She sighed and pecked her son on the cheek one more time before standing up from her kneeling position.

"I'm sorry Iruka, it's just I love him so much and look at him!" She said gesturing dramatically, hearts replacing eyes, to the small blond who was looking up curiously at his weird mom. "Is he not the most adorable thing you've ever set eyes on?!"

"Yes, Mrs.Uzumaki, he is adorable," Iruka said, sweat drop forming. "But I have to start class now."

"O-Of course! Excuse me," Kushina said embarrassed at having held up the class. She looked down at her son one more time. "Now Naruto be good and have fun, ok sweetie?"

"Okay Mommy!" Naruto said with a grin as Kushina's eyes started to water.

"Oh, my babys' growing up!" she said with tears as she rushed out of the room overcome with emotion. Naruto just stared after his weird mother.

"Well, Naruto just come this way," Iruka said kindly to the little boy and steered him to an empty seat by a black-haired boy, vigorously drawing, who looked up at them when they approached. "Naruto this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Naruto. You two will be table buddies, ok? Please try and get along."

Iruka walked away to the front of the room and began to take attendance as Naruto sat down in his seat. But Naruto was feeling really uncomfortable… ever since Sasuke had looked up he had been staring at Naruto weirdly. Naruto kept taking glances to see if he was still staring and he indeed was. Soon Naruto had to do something.

"H-Hi um I'm Naruto and this is Kyuubi!" Naruto said to Sasuke who still stared at him. "What are you drawing?"

"Nothin'. You two have weird names," Sasuke said curtly and turned back to his drawing as Naruto flushed in anger.

"Is that why you were looking at me?!" Naruto questioned angrily. Sasuke just shook his head and said, "No, I like your eyes."

"W-Wha-?"

"But you still have a weird name."

"Hey!"

_**Fast forward a couple weeks later when my mom found out we were 'table buddies' and thought we looked absolutely adorable together. Therefore she arranged a play date with Sasuke's mom at my house…**_

The doorbell rang at the Uzumaki estate on Saturday signaling Naru-chan's time to hide under his bed.

"Minato, Naru-chan they're here!" Kushina yelled to her husband and son as she went to answer the door. Naruto hid quietly under the bed not even wanting to see that Duck-Butt's face. He heard his mother answer the door and greet Mrs.Uchiha warmly and invite her into the house. "Please sit down in our living room while I put on some tea."

Naruto didn't know when it happened but one minute his eyes were closed and he was under his bed and the next minute he was in his dad's arms and heading down towards the living room. "Nooo!! I don't want to play with him!"

"Shh! Naruto be nice!" Minato said to his son stopping halfway down the hallway. "Why don't you like Sasuke?"

"He's a big meanie!" Naruto said stubbornly. Minato just lifted an eyebrow at his childishness.

"Ok, how 'bout this… if you get through the entire play date I'll buy you as much ramen as you want," Minato bargained. This got Naruto's attention. _Hmm, spending an hour with Duck-Butt and get ramen or hide under bed and get no ramen?... RAMEN!_

Naruto promptly jumped out of his dad's arms and ran towards the living room where he greeted Sasuke's mom with a charming smile and grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards his room. He led Sasuke in and closed the door. He immediately turned on Sasuke who was looking around.

"Listen, Duck-Butt my dad said I have to get along with you if I want ramen tonight (which is something I really, REALLY want) so don't be so mean for once," Naruto said assertively. Sasuke just pouted at him and crossed his arms.

"Hmph, as if I want to be here," Sasuke said looking straight into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. _Why does he hate me?! _"What did I ever do to you anyway?"

"The time you said my name was weird, you stole the last blue crayon from me, you stole Kyuubi from me, you made me spill my snack, and you kept knocking down my block towers!" Naruto listed off getting angrier as he went.

"Hmph!" Sasuke chose not to reply even though he had a good reply for all of those. First of all, c'mon? If you met someone named fishcake how would you react? And the blue crayon he needed to finish his picture of Naruto which he had been drawing (and he would never tell anyone), the only reason he stole Kyuubi was because the plushie was just so cute and Naruto always hogged it to himself, the whole snack thing was a total accident (honest!), and who doesn't knock down block towers when they are built up? Apparently Naruto… but of course Sasuke's pride would never let admit such things so he decided to ignore instead.

"Grr, just don't touch Kyuubi," Naruto said holding the plushie closely and turning away from Sasuke who grabbed a book about some train that could and began looking at the pictures. The hour was awkward to say the least.

**!!Flashback over!!**

This kind of relationship continued through Kindergarten and then into elementary school. It finally ended in Middle School when they were put into different classes and Naruto avoided him like the plague. Though in the few classes they did have together Sasuke would always glance at him which weirded Naruto out to say the least. But now he had to sit with him every morning and afternoon for a half an hour… oh joy.

The bus finally stopped in line with the other buses parked at the middle school and the students on board filed off and Naruto walked towards the 'Yellow Reaper' which he now decided to call 'Doom'…

**--**

**(1) At my school our district uses the same buses for elementary, Middle, and high school. What generally happens is three buses go to the high school to pick up kids riding the bus and then they are taken to the middle school where all the other buses are.**

**(2) Kushina is Naruto's actual mother from the show. Sorry for the spoiler!**

**Narufan4ev: Well, there you are! A new chapter!**

**Sasuke: Wow, she updated right away… (girly(manly) shriek) (faints)**

**Naruto: Not again, Sasuke!**

**Narufan4ev: Well, see you next time!**


	3. Let's make a bet

Narufan4ev: OMG You like me

**Narufan4ev: OMG You like me! You really like me! (starry-eyed)**

**Sasuke: You like **_**her**_**, you really like **_**her**_**?**

**Kyo: Yeah, I know what you mean Sasuke! It surprises me too!**

**Naruto: Who are you?**

**Kyo: I am Kyo Sohma! The cat of the zodiac and much better then that damn rat!**

**Yuki: Pshaw! As if!**

**Narufan4ev: (comes back down from fantasy world) Hey what are you guys doing here? You aren't even in this story.**

**Kyo: Don't ask us! You just felt like adding us to this conversation and 'POOF' here we are…**

**Narufan4ev: ……………KIIITTYYY!! (glomps kyo)**

**Yuki: You see? This is always what happens and yet he still comes back! Why is he such an idiot?!**

**Sasuke: I feel your pain…(glances at Naruto)**

**Naruto: HEY!**

**Yuki: Whatever! Just get on with the story!**

**--**

It was the moment of truth. The bus was right in front of him and man was he dying to sit down with this heavy load of books on his back. Ok, he still has time to assess the situation.

_I have a heavy load of books… my house is about 5 miles that way…there are seats on the bus…I have to sit next to Sasuke…hmm… I guess I'm walkin' home! _Naruto finally came to that conclusion as he turned away from the bus door.

"Brat, get on the bus," Jiraiya said aggravated after watching the brat debate on whether to get on the bus or not for three minutes now. "You're just gonna have to deal with Sasuke."

"But Ji-rai-ya!" Naruto whined annoyingly as Jiraiya mumbled something along the lines of 'at least I get paid by the hour' **(1)**. "You _know _how I feel about him and yet you still insist on torturing me!"

"Listen you're holding up the line behind you and might I add that these are teenagers who, I'm sure, just came back from a very stressful first day of school," Jiraiya stated as he tried to relieve his growing headache by rubbing his forehead. Naruto turned behind him to see a growing mob of students waiting 'patiently' for him to make his decision and move on. Naruto jumped right onto the bus before the group decided they were done waiting and decided to take action. "I thought you would see it that way brat."

Naruto sighed and sulkily headed towards his seat and sat down._ I never get my why…_

"Yo, Naruto don't worry! I'm sure you and Ice Prince will get along just fine!" Kiba joked as he patted Naruto on the back and headed to the back of the bus.

"Kiba you jerk!" Naruto answered back to the snickering brunette walking away. As Kiba ignored him Naruto was considering throwing his very heavy History book at him. However the thought was wiped from his mind when a certain Ice Prince plopped down onto the seat.

"Just ignore him and don't let him have the satisfaction of seeing you riled up," Sasuke stated as he got situated into the seat. "You're such a dobe sometimes."

"You know what I'm not gonna say a word to you this whole bus ride," Naruto said and turned away from him, arms crossed and pouting. "That way you can't annoy me."

"Okay then," Sasuke then pulled out a book. Naruto glanced at him.

"Okay then."

"Fine."

"I will."

"When is this ignoring thing gonna start?" Sasuke questioned, looking up from his book.

"Oh, it's already started bastard," Naruto said turning fully away from the other boy. Sasuke sighed and put away his book knowing that he wouldn't have much reading time. Right as he put his book away Naruto glanced at him. "Why'd ya put your book away?"

"I don't feel like reading it right now," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Anyways weren't you supposed to be ignoring me?"

"I _am _ignoring you!"

"Tell me, in what sense is this ignoring me?" Sasuke asked, smirk still in place. "I knew you couldn't stop talking for too long or at all for that matter."

"Why you-!"

"Hey, Boss!" Konohamaru greeted to Naruto as he jumped into the seat behind the two. Naruto immediately looked away from Sasuke in favor of talking to someone he actually liked.

"Yo, Konohamaru! Where's the three man team?" Naruto asked noticing Moegi and Udon weren't there.

"Oh, they had to stay after for some club meeting or something," Konohamaru answered while pouting. "Leaving me all alone on the bus."

"Don't worry because I promised the bast- the bad person here that I would ignore him the _whole_ bus ride!" Naruto said noticing the twitch of Sasuke's eyebrow and smirking on the inside._ I'll show you how well I can ignore somebody…hehehe…_ "So what happened today, Konohamaru?"

"Hmm, well nothing much… well my new teacher is really creepy but all my other ones are nice, except for the mean one of course! He's really strict and boring! He's my art teacher too! That just doesn't seem right. Oh, and my math teachers really nice and pretty but she commands authority but she's really cool-" as you can imagine Naruto was pretty bored by now. He had forgotten how boring a middle-schooler's life could be. He was talking about his teachers for Pete's sake! Stealthily he took a glance at Sasuke who had pulled out his book again. He found it extremely irritating that Sasuke didn't even care that he was ignoring him. "-yeah today was pretty much boring. What happened today for you, Naruto?"

"Wha- oh um nothin' much really…" Naruto said sheepishly as he began to pay attention to Konohamaru again.

"Wow, a high-schooler's life must be really boring, huh?" Konohamaru said with a sigh. However his changed into a smirk and a small flush. "So boss do you have a girlfriend?"

"Wh-what?!" Naruto blushed insanely and didn't notice how Sasuke glanced up from his book at the two and waited for Naruto's answer. "Wh-why would you even ask that?!"

"So you don't?" Konohamaru asked disappointed and Sasuke began to read again.

"Who said I didn't?" Naruto said indignantly. Now this is one of those moments where if Sasuke drinking something he would've spit it out but as a substitute he instead ripped one of his pages as he was turning it. Konohamaru's face shone again.

"So you do?!" he asked excitedly.

"Well, no not really," Naruto said sheepishly as Konohamaru sweat dropped and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "But by the end of this year I intend to have one!"

"Get real Naruto!"

"Shut up Kiba, you idiot!" Naruto yelled back at Kiba. He turned to Sasuke who had snorted under his breath. "Do you wanna say something, too?!"

"I was just laughing at the irony in the situation," Sasuke said turning to Naruto with a smirk. "I'm looking to be in a relationship by the end of the year as well."

"Well, I bet you I can get one before you!" Naruto said forcefully and Sasuke just quirked an eyebrow. "What, chicken?"

"Heh, as if. I was just thinking of something else," Sasuke said with a smirk and raised his hand to Naruto. "It's a deal?"

"Deal!" and they clasped hands and shook on it.

--

**Narufan4ev: Sorry this chapter took so long to put out! But here it is!**

**Sasuke: When will Naruto be mine?!**

**Narufan4ev: Patience Sasuke, patience…**

**Sasuke: But I want him now! It's been three chapters now!**

**Narufan4ev: Like hell I'm speeding up the relationship just because you're sexually frustrated!**

**Sasuke: But Narufan4ev!!**

**Narufan4ev: No! Bad Sasuke! Heel! (takes out a spray bottle and sprays Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: Hmph… (sits in the emo corner)**

**Narufan4ev: Anyways I hope you enjoyed! See ya next time!**


	4. Yay! I gots a date!

Narufan4ev: Whoa

**Narufan4ev: Whoa! Chapter 4!**

**Sasuke: What already?! I haven't even finished taking off my make-up! (shuffles to the nearest bathroom)**

**Narufan4ev: Well, I've been listening to the soundtracks of The Nightmare Before Christmas and Corpse Bride so I'm in a really mellow mood… yeah…**

**Naruto: Okay, this cannot be good for the story. **

**Narufan4ev: Just chill out man and listen to 'Poor Jack'! (shoves headset to Naruto)**

**Kyon: Hi.**

**Narufan4ev: Kyon?! What are you doing here? You've NEVER been in any of the conversations I've had with myself before! And before you say it, Kyo and Kyon are VERY different!**

**Kyo: Yo! **

**Narufan4ev: THIS is Kyo! The orange-haired bishonen who loves to fight!**

**Kyon: Hi.**

**Narufan4ev: **_**This **_**is Kyon! The brown haired boy is basically apathetic towards everything and hangs out with the SOS Brigade!**

**Kyon: How do you know so much about me?!**

**Kyo: She's a stalker believe me…**

**Naruto: On with the story!**

**--**

The next morning Naruto stepped back onto the bus he half-heartedly waved at Jiraiya and made his way to his seat for he was lost in thought. All night he had been thinking of who he would ask out.

Sakura had been his first thought and he did admire her beauty but the more he thought about it the more the seemed like brother and sister. A very violent sister and brother actually. He literally gets the smarts knocked into him by her.

The next thought was Ino. She was pretty and a good friend and whenever you were on her team for anything her confident air just seemed to rub off on you but most of the time she seems vain and bossy. Naruto didn't want someone who would complain a lot.

Next option was Hinata. She was quiet and lovable, someone who would always be there to comfort you. And she was really cute and wouldn't complain about anything but Naruto would like someone who could be assertive and stand-up for herself.

He even considered Temari, Gaara's older sister. Hey Naruto liked older women, they were more mature **(Naru: Like him, right? ********) **then girls his age. But then again this was **GAARA'S **sister, so that means overprotective brother. Don't make the mistake that Gaara hates him because actually they were really close; it's just Gaara gets very protective of his siblings and loved ones (which Naruto is proud to say he is one of). And another problem was that Temari could be a _little_ over-assertive… okay who was trying to kid, the girl was fierce **(Naru:********)**! So she was out of the question.

Naruto, having crossed out all those girls, could think of only one other person who was: pretty, smart, mature, confident, but not too confident, and not weighed down with an over-protective brother. And that person was: **(Naru: Dun-Duh-Duh-Duh!) **Tenten! Yeah, Tenten! She was older, had no siblings, kind, assertive, smart, and liked weapons (that's a plus)! Naruto grinned as he came to this conclusion. So today he would ask Tenten out! A smirk came onto his face at the thought.

"What are you smiling about, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Naruto.

"Hehe, let's just say the bet we made is totally in the bag," Naruto said with a confident smirk. Sasuke just quirked a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Whatever you say, dobe," Sasuke said and turned away to look into his backpack for something.

"And I found the perfect girl to ask out," Naruto continued on despite the fact that Sasuke had just pulled out his iPod prepared to ignore. But the statement made Sasuke halt his actions.

"You already asked her out?" Sasuke calmly inquired while on the inside he was blazing in jealousy. _Who does this girl think she is!?_

"Well, no but she'll probably say yes because just look at me1" Naruto said arrogantly with a foxy grin. And Sasuke let out a sigh though he was still jealous of the mystery girl.

"There isn't much there, is there!"

"For gosh sake stop ease-dropping on my conversations, Kiba!" Naruto yelled back at the dog boy and noticed while looking over his seat that Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were asleep. _I thought they were being too quiet._ He turned back into his seat with a huff. "Stupid dog-boy, always ease-dropping and being an idiot…"

"So… who's the girl?" Sasuke just wanted to know who to enact revenge on if she says yes.

"Oh, it's-! Hey wait a sec! You're just gonna ask her out first aren't you?! Well, I'm no fallin' for that!" Naruto said with squinted eyes and crossed arms. "You'll just have to find out once I win the bet!"

"Tch, whatever," Sasuke said smoothly and put in his ear buds. On the inside…_Gaah! That bitch is so dead when I find out who she is! Naruto is _MINE_! I called him over a year ago, and sure I haven't made my move yet but… but… GRR! This makes me so angry! _And ironically when selected shuffle on his iPod he got 'Fuck the System' by System of a Down which might've been the most chaotic song he had on his iPod. And bus ride went on; the seat's occupants in two very different moods.

--

Naruto was carried out of the school building in a very good mood. Not only was the cafeteria's menu today actually good but Tenten said yes to his date on Saturday! Ah, life was good! Nothing, not even sitting next to Sasuke, could dampen his mood! He practically hopped onto a bus and hummed the whole way to the middle school. He then proceeded to skip to his bus and hop right on.

"Well, you're in a chipper mood today," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Yep, I asked a girl out and she said yes!" Naruto chirped happily. "I'm goin' out on Saturday!"

"Well, good for you, kiddo!" Jiraiya answered back and Naruto hopped to his seat.

"You have a girlfriend, Boss?!" Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi inquired at the same time. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, you could say that," Naruto answered humbly.

"Oh! Who is she?!" Moegi asked excitedly. "Is she pretty, nice, a vegetarian?! I gotta know!"

"Well, she's really cute and really kind. I'm not sure if she's a vegetarian but get this- she likes weapons!" Naruto said enthusiastically and the other three were waiting with baited breath to find out who she was. "And her name's Tenten!"

"She sounds awesome, Boss!" Konohamaru said with envy.

"Tenten?" a voice behind Naruto inquired. Naruto turned to see Sasuke giving him a questioning look before sitting down. "I heard Neji was dating her."

Neji, A.K.A. Mr. Cool and Smooth, was a Senior right alongside Tenten and had his very own fan club which he regularly wooed with a hair-flip and a wink. And he _had _been dating Tenten on off since their freshmen year but Naruto had made sure to check if she was available before asking. Naruto didn't want to know what would happen to him if he had asked when she was still dating Neji. So right now he was in the clear.

"Don't you think I checked? And she said yes so in your face!" Naruto gloated.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke almost, _almost _seethed on the outside before he managed to pull off a non-chalant attitude. But he was going to make sure to have a talk with Neji the next day…

--

**Narufan4ev: There you go! A new chapter and I can't have a conversation with myself right now because I've got things to do tomorrow and it's 1:48 a.m.! So ciao and see ya next time!**


	5. you know why!

Narufan4ev: Guess what everybody

**Narufan4ev: Guess what everybody?!**

**Sasuke: Is the story ending?! Please let it end!**

**Narufan4ev: Nope, but I'm incredibly pissed off right now! I got flippin' kicked-off YouTube… **_**AGAIN!**_** The flippin' bastards!**

**Naruto: Oh that sucks! **

**Narufan4ev: So now I'll be puttin' all my videos on DailyMotion where I've heard they don't kick anyone off. **

**Naruto: That sucks and all but what does that have to do with this story?**

**Narufan4ev: Absolutely nothing! I just felt like ranting!**

**Naruto: Yeah, well could you hurry it up? I want to know how my date went with Tenten!**

**Sasuke: NO! I absolutely will not allow this date!**

**Naruto: I'm not your property bastard! (stomps off angrily)**

**Sasuke: Wait come back! (follows)**

**Narufan4ev: Riiight… anyways I made a mistake last chapter in timing! The day Naruto asked Tenten was on Thursday, k? Well, on with the story!**

--

Sasuke was in a very good mood right now. He was actually smiling (well smirking) on the outside! You're probably wondering what put Mr. Born with a stick up his ass (but lives to put one up Naruto's** (Naru: I can't believe I added that… O/O)**) in such a good mind, right? Well, let's have a flashback, shall we?

**!!Flashback to lunch!!**

Ah, lunchtime! The time of day that every kid looks forward! But not for Sasuke, no not today. Today Sasuke had some business to take care of. You know for the bet he made with Naruto and stuff but mostly as part of his plan to win Naruto once and for all.

Sasuke was currently sitting at a table by himself (well if you count the fangirls trying to start a conversation with him… that would make about ten people then) scanning the lunchroom for a certain person. Oh, there he was sitting with his posy as usual! Sasuke abruptly stood up not even noticing one of the fangirls was currently in the middle of conversation she apparently was having with him. "Sasuke-kun?"

He just ignored her and went on to accomplish his task. Many people glanced at him as he passed their tables and some even invited him to sit down but as usual they were ignored and he continued on until he arrived at the designated table. They all stared at him weirdly because he was known for sitting alone. But Sasuke ignored them all and looked straight into the eyes of the guy sitting in the middle.

"Neji, I need to talk to you," Sasuke stated more then asked and turned towards the exit knowing that Neji was following. As soon as they reached the hallway Sasuke turned towards the older boy with a serious expression.

"So what do you want, Sasuke?" Neji asked emotionlessly. They weren't the best of friends to begin with but certain code in their school stated that because they were the most popular boys of their year they had to talk to each other once in awhile or something stupid like that. Neither of them really followed it though.

"I don't want Naruto dating Tenten," Sasuke deadpanned.

"What? Why would Tenten even date Naruto?" Neji asked, this being news to him.

"Well, all I know is that Naruto asked her yesterday and she said yes," Sasuke explained. "I don't want him to date her."

"Well, it's not like I can forbid her to date whoever she wants!" Neji was angry now. I'm mean, how could Tenten do this to _him_?! After all they've been through!?

"Well, I don't care how you do it I just don't want her dating Naruto!" Sasuke answered back irritated. "For gosh sake, learn how to hold on to your woman! **(Naru: Like you're one to talk Sasuke…)**"

"Dammit! You better believe Tentens' not goin _near_ Naruto!" Neji said and turned and stomped back to the cafeteria but he stomped and turned back to Sasuke. "Why do you even care that they're dating?"

"I like Naruto. You break them up we both win," Sasuke dead-panned. Neji, to put it simply, was surprised and confused. He didn't know whether he was being serious or joking.

"Are you joking?" Neji asked unsure. Sasuke just quirked an eyebrow.

"Do I joke?" Sasuke answered back crossing his arms. "Do you have a problem with it or something?"

"No, what ever floats your boat. I was just wondering," Neji said quickly and turned back to the cafeteria. "But you can be sure they won't be going out for long."

"Good," and a smirk bloomed on Sasuke's face as he walked back into the cafeteria and sat down at his table. Yeah, today was a good day…

**!!End Flashback!!**

So now you can imagine why Sasuke was so happy, right? For him it was a win/win situation! Neji breaks the two up- he has a better chance at winning Naruto. Neji doesn't break them up- he gets to kill Neji! Yeah, this was a good day, a good day indeed. Which will probably only get better because he gets to sit by his favorite blond-haired, blue-eyed, whiskered, human boy, named Naruto (you'd be surprised how many of them there were). And with that thought in mind Sasuke headed off to the last class of the day in an exceptionally chipper mood.

**--Later that day--**

Naruto boarded the bus as energetic as ever with a permanent grin on his face. He couldn't wait for his date with Tenten! He already planned to go to a movie and go out for ramen afterwards. He was so excited! As he boarded the bus he couldn't help but grin at the thought of gloating in front of Sasuke.

**--Off in the Student Council room--**

"Ok, that's all for today! Good meeting everyone," Neji said as everyone begin to pack up. "Um, Tenten can I speak to you?"

A girl with brown hair and two buns looked up in surprise at Neji and nodded hesitantly. Everyone else began to file out.

"Yes, President?" Tenten said formally. Neji cleared his throat and looked straight into Tenten's eyes.

"Tenten… I heard a rumor that you were going out with… Uzmaki Naruto?" Neji stammered.

"Yes, and?" Tenten answered bluntly and continued to pack up her things. "I don't see how it concerns you."

"Of course it concerns me!" Neji said strongly.

"How so?" she asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend! That's why!" Neji said forcefully.

"Hmph! Last time I checked when to people agree that 'it's just not working out', that means they're broken up," Tenten replied stiffly as she lifted her bag over her shoulder and turned away from Neji.

"Tenten, I want us to get back together!" Neji tried one last time.

"Please! You're only saying this because of jealousy!" Tenten retorted and she turned to glare at the brunette. "Say this when you truly mean it! Until then I'm moving on!"

And she stormed out of the room and left Neji by himself.

**Narufan4ev: And the bus ride went on!**

**Naruto: Wha…?**

**Narufan4ev: It's fun to say!**

**Sasuke: I'll just take your word for it…**

**Narufan4ev: Oh! There's something I wanted to write!!**

**--EXTRA--**

_Ah, what a peaceful day today!_ Neji thought as he opened a book to read. Just then the doorbell rang and he looked up curiously. "Who could that be?"

He got up to answer it and right as he opened the door he felt an excruciating pain in a very sensitive area. He immediately fell over writhing in pain. He looked up to see Tenten's best friend Temari standing there cracking her knuckles.

"Why?!" he rasped out clutching his crotch. She just glared at him.

"_You_ know why!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at him and then turned away walking away from his house. Just then he noticed Sakura watching the whole scene and laughing the whole time.

**--EXTRA OVER--**

**Neji: What the hell?!**

**Narufan4ev: I just can't get over the movie 'What Happens in Vegas'! It's so flippin' funny!**

**Neji: But why me?!**

**Narufan4ev: **_**You **_**know why!**

**Naruto: LOL Neji got pwnd!**

**Sasuke: Indeed…**

**Narufan4ev: Sorry, for the late update! I'll do better but I'll be gone for a week so don't expect anything next week!**


	6. What should I wear!

Narufan4ev: Well, here I am

**Narufan4ev: Well, here I am! Back with a BRAND NEW CHAPPY!! (sparkle, sparkle…sparkle)**

**Sasuke: Whoa.**

**Narufan4ev: I know! It is exciting isn't it?**

**Naruto: Yeah! I'm all pumped up to find out what happens!**

**Narufan4ev: Me too!**

**Naruto: Yeah!- Wait, what?**

**Narufan4ev: Oh, right. I'm writing the story! So I better start, huh?**

**Naruto: (slaps forehead)**

**Narufan4ev: OKAY! Here I go! (jumps into the magical world of the internet)**

**--**

It was finally Saturday and Naruto could hardly wait! He just knew that this date would go well, and then Tenten would be his girlfriend, and then he would win the bet, and then he could rip that smug smile off of Sasuke's face, and that would show that bastard, and then he would take pictures, and then he would hang them on his wall, and then he would laugh at them over and over again! Yeah, I'm likin' that plan. So without another thought Naruto hopped from his bed, already wide awake, and proceeded with his normal morning routine.

--

It was Saturday; the one day of the week Sasuke was not looking forward to. That is unless Neji did his job correctly. Sasuke rolled to the side of his bed slowly, him not being a morning person and all, and searched for his cell phone. After clawing at his desk for a few minutes he found it and squinted at the blinding light showed when he pushed a button. _Let's see… contacts._ After going through the list a couple of times it finally dawned on him; he didn't have Neji's number. Why would he? They never talked.

With that he groaned and pushed himself up off his bed. He then stumbled towards his door, down the hallway, down the stairs and past the kitchen where he could smell breakfast. Where the hell was the phonebook when you need it? He walked into the kitchen to see his mom making bacon.

"Mom, do you know where the phonebook is?" Sasuke with a yawn. His mother turned around surprised to see him.

"Sasu-chan? You're never up this early on a weekend!" she said smiling and pecking him on the forehead.

"I just need to call someone fast," Sasuke said giving his mom a small smile. "The phonebook?"

"Oh, I think it's in the family room on the coffee table," Mikoto said. "When you're done calling your friend come back and eat breakfast, k?"

"Okay, mom," Sasuke said and headed out of the kitchen, towards the family room. He quickly saw the phonebook paged through to the 'H' section. _Hudson, Hussie (hehe), Hurtsay…Hyuuga! Okay! Got the phone number… now I just need the phone!_ He mentally slapped himself for that one. He had no excuse for that blunder; he was at least partly awake by now. So after bookmarking the page he carried the book to the hallway phone. Okay, number, phone, fingers… right. Got everything I need. So he proceeded to type in the number. He held the receiver to his ear and heard it ringing.

"Hello?" a voice asked from the line.

"Is Neji there?" Sasuke asked.

"This is he. Who's this?" Neji replied.

"It's Sasuke."

"Uchiha? What do you want at 9:30 in the morning?"

"I was just wondering how your chat with Tenten went."

"Oh, that…"

"Yeah? Did she break the date?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean not exactly?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"The dates' still on."

"…" that's the sound of the dial tone after Sasuke hung up.

Sasuke was pissed right now. He shouldn't've left anything to that incompetent fool! I'll just have to do this on my own. Now to find out where they're going…

"Sasu-chan! Breakfast is ready!" his mom called from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry right now!" he yelled back.

"But you're a growing boy! You need your protein!"

"But mom-!"

"NOW!"

"Yes, mommy," and he quickly hurried to the kitchen. Okay, I'll find out later.

--

After Naruto finished off his non-ramen breakfast (something that Naruto would not willingly admit, I mean, _him_ not eating ramen, blasphemy) his mother basically forced down his throat he ran back up to his room and looked through his closet.

After a couple hundred searches he could find nothing that said 'casual, but I still care about what I'm wearing'. _Why didn't I think of this earlier?! Okay, I could stick to the basics: t-shirt and jeans. But I don't want her to think I just threw something on! Hm, a long-sleeved white shirt with some nice pants? Nah, too fancy. (sigh) I'm gonna have to ask… dad._

--

"What? You need help choosing clothes?" Minato guffawed while Kushina squealed in delight behind Naruto.

"Oh, that's so cute! I wish you were more like Naruto, Minato. Actually _caring_ about what you wear," Kushina accused.

"Hmph, I do care," Minato huffed.

"Well, I buy you clothes all the time and you never wear them! And you're still wearing those old worn out shoes after I bought you like six new pairs!"

"Those shoes are still good, thank you very much!-"

"Guys! Could we get back to the problem at hand?" Naruto said breaking up the fight.

"Of course sweetie! How about those new clothes I bought you?" Kushina suggested with a smile.

"You mean that incredibly bright-orange tank top with the bright blue pants and sandals to match?" Minato choked. "That'll blind her, not impress her."

"Hey, I like that outfit!" Naruto yelled and Minato just shrugged.

"I say you go with a t-shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes," Minato said. "Simple and nice."

"But that looks way too… _school_-ish," Kushina sighed. "She'll think you didn't care at all about your date."

"Isn't it how you show in your actions not in your appearance?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what girl's want you to think," Kushina said with an all-knowing shake of her head. "Don't you know that it's the appearance that catches our eye? _Then _it's the personality **(Naru: You gotta admit that's true.)**."

"Well, if I dress so bad what caught your attention?" Minato asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Your crazily, blonde hair of course!" Kushina said with a grin. "I couldn't walk down the hallway for one second without my eyes being drawn to it!"

"Well, I have no idea why I chose you…" Minato said eyebrow still twitching. Kushina just smirked.

"Heh, other then my amazing popularity, excellent grades, and being the captain of the soccer and tennis team I had all 'this'-" she proceeded to point of her curvy hourglass figure "- back then too!"

"Eww! God, mom!" Naruto said covering both eyes with his hands. "Well, not that this has been completely unhelpful and slightly disturbing I think I'll leave now!"

He then briskly walked back up to his room. He sighed as he gazed at his full closet. _I guess this is my choice then._ He began to sift through all his clothes again.

--

_Too easy,_ Sasuke thought as he set the phone back down. Not only had he found out the place, he found out the time, what kind of transportation they had, what Tenten was wearing, and what movie they were seeing. Girls talk way too much with each other… He hadn't even tried! All he had said was, "Hi is Sakura there? This is Sasuke," and she was off answering all of his questions no matter how suspicious. But all that mattered right now was that he got the information he needed. Now he just needed to get ready.

**Narufan4ev: I am so proud of myself… I typed this all in one sitting!!**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, Kyon, Kyo, Yuki, Neji: (LE GASP?!)**

**Narufan4ev: I **_**know!!**_** It's crazy right? **

**Naruto: It's over a 1,000 words!**

**Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, Kyon, Kyo, Yuki, Neji: (faints)**

**Naruto: Why don't I ever faint?**

**Narufan4ev: I dunno? Oh well! Well, see you guys next time!**


	7. The date part 1

**Narufan4ev: Okay, here I am! Back with the chapter all of you have been looking forward to!! The date between Tenten and Naruto-!**

**Naruto: FINALLY!!**

**Narufan4ev: -how will it turn out? Will they 'click' and become a happy couple-?**

**Sasuke: I will not have it!! He is MY Naru-chan!!**

**Narufan4ev: -or will they absolutely hate each other and Tenten goes back to Neji-?**

**Neji: PLEASE?!**

**Narufan4ev: -as of now nobody knows! Even I don't know! I'm completely winging this!**

**Naruto: What kind of author **_**are **_**you?**

**Sasuke: The insane kind…**

**Narufan4ev: No, I see myself as the writer who… **_**rules your lives!! **_**(Mwahahahahahaha…ha)**

**Sasuke & Neji: (cowering in fear)**

**Naruto: Well, she loves me!**

**Narufan4ev: That's a good Naru-chan! (pets Naruto on the head)**

**Naruto: YAY! Now on with the story!**

**--**

After about an hour Naruto finally found the perfect outfit! Well, it had to be the perfect outfit if it took him a frickin' hour to pick out… and without any help from his parents! He had gone with an orange dress shirt with a nice pair of khakis and one of his cleanest pair of Tennis shoes. Now that he thought about it it seemed like an obvious choice… Anyways what time was it now… 1:00 p.m… the date was at six.

"What I supposed to do for 5 hours?" he sighed to himself as he scanned his room looking for something to do. His eyes landed on the small bookshelf he owned. "I could read… nah!"

He decided to find something time consuming elsewhere in the house.

--

As Sasuke finished up the essay that was due on Monday, he glanced at the clock to see that it was only 1:36. He still had five-and-a-half hours before operation 'get-Tenten-away-from-my-Naruto' began! He had already finished all of his homework and he didn't feel up to rereading any of his books… The computer was an option but he didn't feel like being bombarded with IMs from girls who somehow got his username.

_There is one thing I have to do though… _he thought with a frown. He took a deep breath and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He glanced into the living room to see his mother reading a book. _Yes, mom would be less likely to ask questions…_

He silently approached his mother and she looked up to see his nervous expression.

"Sasu-honey what wrong?" she asked putting down her book.

"Um, Mom I was wondering if I could borrow some money?" he asked scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sure honey. But what do you need it for?" she asked with a smile.

_Oh, I just wanna stalk my crush and his potential girlfriend so I can ruin their relationship before it even starts…_

"I want to go see a movie," Sasuke half-lied. His mother let out a small giggle.

"Are you going on a date?" she squealed pushing him into the chair next to her. "Spill! I wanna know everything!"

"Well, um…" Sasuke stuttered not expecting this outburst from his mother.

"Oh, c'mon honey. Don't be shy!" she urged him on.

"I don't exactly feel comfortable telling you," he quickly said going back to the fall-back line. Her eyes squinted at him.

"Oh, but it was perfectly comfortable for you when I was changing your diapers, huh?" she said. "Tell me the truth right _now_, Sasuke!"

"Fine, fine!" he said quickly. He should've gone to Dad… "The truth is… I'm not exactly going to see a movie _or _going on a date… technically…"

"Huh? Then where are you going?" she asked. Sasuke could his cheeks tint pink as he looked down at his knees.

"Well, I am going on a date… just not mine…" he said shamefully.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Are you telling me you're going to crash someone else's date?" she scolded.

"Yeah, but you see there's this person I like who's going on a date for the first time with this other person and I wanna ask the person I like out but I can't if they're going out with someone!" Sasuke said in one breath hurriedly. His mother stared at him in surprise.

"Oh, wow… Sasuke. That is so… ADORABLE!" Mikoto squealed. "So who's the one you like?"

His blush deepened even more as he continued to stare down at his legs.

"Naruto…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Naruto!" he said a little too loudly. He then clamped his mouth shut and continued to stare at his knees, his blush spreading even further.

"You mean that cute little blondie who used to come over all the time?" Mikoto squealed. "You used to talk about him all the time! Aww!"

"Mom!" he yelled embarrassed. Though he's glad his mom didn't care that it was a guy…

"Ah, young love! I support you all the way!" she said patting him on the back and giving him a huge smile.

"So can I have the money?" he asked meekly glancing up at his mom.

"Though I find your crush on Naruto and the fact that you're willing to do anything to get him adorable I don't agree with your plan to ruin their date," Mikoto said as she stood. "So if I happen to leave 20 on the counter next to the coffee maker… do _not_ take it. Sorry, honey!"

Mikoto winked and give him a smile as she left the room. A small smile formed on Sasuke's face as he stood. _Success!_ Inner Sasuke cheered as he went up to his room.

--

Naruto was hyped up! It was finally time! He had his money and his jacket, and his wallet and his lucky frog key chain! Tonight was his night and nothing could possibly go wrong. He drove to Tenten's house with a never ending smile on his face. He pulled into the driveway and noted that she lived in a cute little cottage type house. It was quite… darling. _Okay I did not just think something was 'darling'! _He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Tenten answered it a minute later.

"Hi Naruto," she said with a smile as she stepped outside closing the door behind her. She was wearing a blue skirt that went down to her knees and a white tank top with a bejeweled rose on the breast, and a pair of blue flip-flops.

"You look beautiful tonight," Naruto commented with a blush. Tenten gave him a cute smile.

"Thank you. And you look very spiffing tonight as well, Naruto," she said with a giggle and they continued to walk towards the car.

--

Here he was at Marcus Theatre Naruto and _her_ in sight, his trench coat and hat in place and he realized there was one small flaw to his plan… what the hell _was_ he going to do?! _Brilliant, Uchiha! I'm glad you thought this one through!_ He wasn't actually mean enough to do any real physical harm to Tenten and he wasn't about to pull the whole, '_Hey guys! Funny meeting you here, huh?_' thing. First of all, that would be so incredibly obvious and so un-Uchiha like he just might have to shoot himself and second… did he even need a second? So he had to face it… he was utterly screwed!

Just as he was pondering these thoughts his targets moved from the ticket booth to the snack bar. He quickly walked to the booth and bought a ticket to The Dark Knight, which was like supposedly really good or something. He didn't know, he didn't pay attention to things like that. _Anyways,_ as long as he didn't have a plan he might as well follow them and wing it…

--

So far the date was going pretty good. Tenten seemed to be enjoying herself and now they were going to one of his favorite movies… ever. He just knew she would like. If not for its clever and humorous plot, then for its knives and action! They decided to take a seat in the front and continued to talk through the credits. Though Naruto couldn't shake this feeling of being watched… but he just blamed it on nerves.

--

In the seat three rows behind Naruto he could see everything they did. _God, she's already leaning into him and the movie hasn't even started! _He furiously started to eat his popcorn as if taking out all of his frustration for Tenten on the kernels. _Oh, she better watch it…_

--

When the movie ended the room was filmed with the murmurs of critiques and laughter at some parts. Tenten stood up and dusted popcorn off herself from some crazy kids in the back who kept throwing it **(Naru: Guess who…).** Naruto then escorted her out of the theatre and out to the hallway. It was only then that Sasuke stood and followed them as he threw his empty popcorn container out…

--

**Narufan4ev: Well, there's the first part of the date… (slumps to the side of her chair)**

**Naruto: What's up with you?**

**Narufan4ev: Well, because my sleep pattern is screwed up beyond comparison from the summer I have to stay up 'til night before I can go to bed so I can get back on a normal sleep pattern for school!**

**Sasuke: Geez, a small, 'I'm tired' would have sufficed! We didn't need to know your life story!**

**Narufan4ev: Zip it before I write your character out of the story completely!**

**Sasuke: (cowers)**

**Naruto: Well, someone's a little cranky…**

**Narufan4ev: I am NOT! (curls up in ball) Now BEGONE!**

**Naruto: Fine okay geez! Well, to the audience, I am very sorry our author is being so **_**rude**_** (glare) but please review and give us your feedback! Hope we see you next time!! **


	8. the date part 2

Narufan4ev: (sigh) Now in this chapter I am going to introduce a new character

**Narufan4ev: (sigh) Now in this chapter I am going to introduce a new character. One that I hope people will not call a Mary-sue… Yes, that's right people. It's an OC (thunder, lightning, dramatic music in the background).**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Narufan4ev: BUT before you make any assumptions: NO this is not some warped 'perfected' version of me, NO this person looks nothing like me, and NO I'm not trying to live out any fantasies that I might have for any of the characters in Naruto. **

**Naruto: Wow, you said that all in one breath!**

**Narufan4ev: I'm just making that perfectly clear right now, right here! And this character was not part of my original plan I just felt that the story needed a twist so I gave it one! The story was originally gonna end around chapter 10 or 11! I hope I didn't lose any readers… But anyways on to the second half of Naruto and Tenten's date! **

"Are you serious? That was not the creepiest part!" Tenten laughed along with Naruto in the car. "It was the phone part! Now that was creepy! I _still_ have goose bumps!"

"I admit that part was exceptionally creepy but the pencil trick," Naruto said with a shiver. "It was so abrupt and unexpected; I didn't even know what to think until a minute after it was over!"

"Yeah, that was insane! Now I'm just imagining the amounts of kids who are gonna try it… poor idiots," Tenten said with a sigh though there was a small smile still on her face. "Oh, by the way Naruto. I heard there was a festival that started yesterday. Do you wanna go, you know if it doesn't mess up our plans or something?"

"A festival? Sure! That sounds fun!" Naruto said with grin. "Just give me directions!"

Tenten grinned brightly before telling him to take a left.

--

Sasuke was irritated. No, Sasuke was pissed. Where the hell was Naruto (and Tenten)?! He was on his third bow (just so they didn't kick him out) and they _still_ weren't here! _I swear if I eat one more bowl I might puke!_

Sasuke sighed and took one last glance at the door before he called the waiter over for his check.

"Well this has been a complete waste of my time," Sasuke muttered as the waiter came and set the check down but he didn't leave. Sasuke looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. The boy seemed to be fidgeting and debating on whether or not to say something.

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned sharply getting rather irritated after a minute of this. The boy jumped at the sound of his voice. Blinking his green eyes, a blush appeared on his pale cheeks, embarrassed by the situation.

"W-well, um I've been waiting on you all night and I couldn't help but notice that you kept glancing at the door as if expecting someone to come in," he said hastily. "I don't mean to sound rude but… were you stood up?"

"Actually, no I wasn't," Sasuke snapped. Even though it was partially a lie, how dare this kid ask him such a personal question? He slapped down his money on the tray and looked up at the boy with a glare. "I'd just like my change, _please_."

"Oh, no wait!" the boy panicked and his blush darkened. "I didn't mean it like that-! Like you seem like the type of person to be stood up or something-!"

"Well, what did you mean then?" Sasuke cut him off bluntly.

"Well, I just meant- I just meant that… that they must've been pretty stupid to pass you up…" he stuttered, his blush now going all the way to his ears. He awkwardly pushed a strand of pitch black hair behind his ears and shuffled his feet. Sasuke stared up at him in surprise.

"Well, the story itself is pretty long," Sasuke said quietly while staring at his hands folded on the table. The other boy perked up at this invitation and grabbed the tray of money.

"Wait a tic!" He chirped before running off to the kitchen area a second later he was back and apron free. "After you I was off the clock. By the way, the name is Nicks Milo."

"Not from Japan? I thought I heard an accent," Sasuke asked curiously.

"Nope, my family transferred from the U.S," he said with a smile. "So what's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said with a small (very small) smile.

"Now tell me this story of yours," Milo said with genuine interest as Sasuke started from the very beginning.

--

For Naruto and Tenten it had been a rather fun night. They had been laughing and playing all evening. However, it wasn't long until they got hungry.

"Where would like to eat, Tenten?" Naruto asked casually turning to her.

"Hm, I don't even know what I'm in the mood for," she said thinking.

"I could actually go for some-"

"-Ramen! Come on down and enter the Ramen Eating Contest!" A man next to a stage yelled a ways off from where they stood. Naruto's eyes widened and a mischievous smile formed on his lips.

"Sir!" Naruto called running to the stage followed by Tenten. "How much to enter?"

"10 dollars, but kid do you think you have the _room_ for that much food?" the man sneered as he took in Naruto's small build. A foxy grin formed on Naruto's face. _I love when people underestimate me!_

"So what's the prize?"

--

It was scary… screw that. It was downright horrifying. Bowl by bowl was gone in an instant. People stared on in awe and horror as Naruto devoured everything set in front of him (except the table; that would give him a scratchy throat). And then it was done. Nothing was left but the dirty remains of chopsticks and 35 bowls.

"Done!"

The other contestants looked up in shock at a grinning Naruto.

"W-wow…" the man from before said at loss for words. "It looks like Naruto here is the winner!"

"Yeah! Go Naruto!" Tenten cheered from the audience.

"Here's your check for 100 dollars and a coupon for a year long supply of ramen!" the man said handing the items to Naruto who readily plucked it out of his hands.

"Thank you!" Naruto chirped and his grin was replaced by a smug smirk. "Still think I'm not up to it?"

With that he walked back to Tenten, belly full of ramen and newly earned 100 dollars.

--

For the first time in a while Sasuke entered his house in an exceptionally good mood. Sure he hadn't accomplished much but Milo definitely made up for it. There was something about him that made his heart feel less… tight. More open. Sasuke knew it sounded stupid but he really couldn't care less.

He walked up the stairs to his room, ready for a full night of sleep. He made a mental note to call Milo tomorrow…

--

**Narufan4ev: There you guys go! Sorry it took so long but school is officially pissing me off! Well, anyways I hope you enjoyed and now I gotta go before my dad finds out I'm **_**still **_**on the computer… (sweatdrop)**


	9. Who is this guy!

**Narufan4ev: Hey guys!! I'm back!**

**Sasuke: (sigh) Do you hate me or something?**

**Itachi: You're seriously just now realizing this? Foolish, foolish little brother…**

**Sasuke: What? You seriously-**

**Narufan4ev: -hate you? Yes, very much in fact. I only put up with you because of the beautiful SASUNARU!**

**Sasuke: But-but how can you hate **_**me**_**?! I'm the hottest person here!**

**Narufan4ev: Foolish Sasuke… I hate you… why do I hate you…? Because you lack… modesty. **

**Itachi: (LOL) Good one! (high fives Narufan4ev)**

**Sasuke: I hate you all… (except Naru)**

**Narufan4ev: Well, now that that's all set straight… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**--**

Narutostood at the end of his driveway with a goofy grin spread across his face. In Naruto' mind, not even waking up at 5:30 could dampen his mood…in _Naruto's_ mind… He just couldn't get over the fact that Tenten and him were dating.

As the yellow bus rolled in front of him he gladly hopped up the stairs and threw a 'Good Morning!' to a baffled Jiraiya who was used to seeing a nearly comatose Naruto drag himself up the stairs.

Naruto plopped himself down into his seat just as the bus began to move. With a grin and a chuckle, Naruto span around to face three semi-conscious 8th graders.

"Good morning guys and gal! How was your weekend?" Naruto asked in an unnecessarily loud voice. All he got in reply were three unintelligible mumbles.

"Why, Naruto! It seems your youth is burning especially bright this Monday morning!" Lee yelled from the front of the bus. Naruto to him with a dazzlingly bright smile.

"Why, thank you for noticing Lee!" Naruto yelled back. And at the exact same time they both gave the nice guy pose. Combined together it lit the entire bus causing many angry groans from fellow passengers.

"Oh God! Not everyone is as 'youthful' as you two in the morning!" Kiba yelled from the back as people yelled their agreements.

"Lee, sit down and be quiet," said a quiet voice from Lee's seat.

"Ok, Gaara! I will for the entire day and if I am not I will do my math homework for the entire month tonight!" Lee yelled right back down next to Gaara. Having no one else to yell to Naruto decided to sit down and read… a manga he had borrowed from Shika. Naruto only looked up when he felt a presence next to him. He turned to see Sasuke holding a… CD player?

"What the hell? A CD player? How do you still own one of those?" Naruto asked with a laugh. Sasuke seemed to not of heard him because he didn't even glance at him. Well, Naruto couldn't blame him; he could here the music where he sat. "Hey, Sasuke!"

"What? Huh? Oh, hi Dobe," Sasuke said absentmindedly as he took off one of his headphones. "Did you say something?"

"Uh, yeah… Why do you have a CD player?" Naruto asked.

"Because Milo lent me some Smashing Pumpkins CDs," Sasuke said simply.

"Milo?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. You wouldn't know him would you?" Sasuke deadpanned leaving Naruto with a twitching eyebrow.

"No, I don't. Now who is he?"

"Just some guy I met a ramen shop," Sasuke stated before putting his headphone back on totally ignoring Naruto's surprised look.

"You eat ramen?" Naruto was genuinely surprised by this fact. He always took the guy for an 'eat-no-fat' kind of guy who would be very picky about his diet. He was pulled out of his pondering when he realized he wasn't getting a response in return. Just as he was going to ask again the bus pulled into school and Sasuke stood to leave.

And just like that Naruto's mood was dampened.

--

It was 8th hour and boy was Naruto looking forward to it… by the way that was sarcasm. Even though it had a really cool teacher it was his least favorite subject _and_ it had Naruto in it. But seriously what was the point of learning science? I mean if we've been wrong so many times in the past what makes them think we're right now? _(sigh) Whatever, at least I don't sit that close to the bastard, _Naruto thought with a sigh. He trudged on through the swirling mass of bodies in the hallways trying to get to his class on time.

--

"Now, can anyone tell me the process of evolution?" Kakashi asked from atop his desk where he was sitting. Immediately Sakura raised her hand. "Yes, Sakura?"

"The process of evolution is-"

Naruto just kinda zoned out having already read the chapter and such. He immediately got bored with doodling in his notebook so he decided to let his eyes wander around the room for something interesting. _Nothing out of the ordinary- wait! What the?_

His eyes stopped on Sasuke sitting a few rows down. What really drew Naruto's eye was the fact that the boy was slouched forward in his seat. Seeing how Sasuke was a very uptight person he always sat up straight with his back aligned with his chair. _Is he sick? I hope he feels better- wait… is that a cell phone?!_

Okay, Naruto was sure this was the sign that the apocalypse was coming. Sasuke Uchiha was not one to break the rules, much less in such an obvious manner! Naruto still staring when Sasuke, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, let out a quiet chuckle. He made sure to glance up at the ceiling to make sure a fireball wasn't hurtling down towards him from the sky.

"Sasuke, what, may I ask, is so funny?" Kakashi asked stepping down from his desk. Sasuke's head snapped up and he quickly stuffed his phone into his desk.

"Nothing sir," was his calm reply as he straightened his posture.

"Uh-huh, give me the phone Sasuke," Kakashi said holding out his hand expectantly. "You know the rules."

"But sir-"

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, all humor lost in his voice. Sasuke sighed before standing up and handing his phone over. Suddenly a grin appeared on what you could see of the teacher's face, as he held up the phone for all to see. "Now let's see what's so important it's got Sasuke texting in class!"

"Do you really have to-?"

Just then the phone vibrated in Kakashi's hand.

"Oh, let's see," his grin widened as he flipped the phone open. "And the message is as follows: '_LOL Dude I know! That chick was hanging all over you last night! That betch-_'? What's a 'betch'? Whatever, crazy kids these days making up words… '_That betch was butt-ugly too! ROFLMAO! Love ;D, Milo_'."

At this point Sasuke had his head buried in his arms on his desk trying in vain to hide the blush that was now crawling us his ears. Everyone started cracking up and his blush grew so much people would've sworn his hair was tinted red.

"Well, it seems Mr.Uchiha enjoys 'partying' on school nights," Kakashi said his grin never fading. He then placed the phone on his desk. "You can collect this at the end of the week and don't worry, I'll answer every message Milo might send. By the way you have a detention."

_Talk about adding insult to injury,_ Naruto thought as the class settled down, and Kakashi started up his lesson again. Sasuke sat up straighter and began to take notes, a blush still on his face. _Weird Sasuke never shows any emotion and all of a sudden this Milo comes along and he's like a one-man drama! Who is this Milo?_

"-right. And class today I will starting a project. You will be partnered up into groups of two. I will read off the names-" this resulted in the classes groans, "yeah, yeah, yeah now shut up. I don't give you much homework and I hardly give you projects! I deserve something once and awhile. Now the groups are as follows-"

_Please don't be Sasuke, please don't be-_

"-Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki!" Kakashi out the last of the names. Naruto immediately slammed his head against the desk. "And Naruto make sure to keep Sasuke in line. We don't want him going partying with Milo, right?"

"_Must_ you bring that up?" Sasuke hissed though his heart fluttered at the thought of being partnered with Naruto. As an answer to his question he received a half-concealed grin. Just then the bell rang and there was a shuffle to get everything packed up.

"Before you leave, take one of these sheets on the project!"

Naruto grabbed one of the sheets and bolted out of the door with the other students.

--

**Narufan4ev: Well, there you are! A nice chapter! This might be all you get for a while because my parents saw my… PROGRESS REPORT! (dun-dun-dun) Apparently I'm failing English honors…**

**Sasuke: Well, that answers so many questions.**

**Narufan4ev: One more Sasuke… one more and then there will be a mysterious bus accident where you're the only casualty! **

**Sasuke: Hmph!**

**Narufan4ev: Well, anyways it's rather ironic because I'm getting a B+ in French! And I usually have no idea what I'm doing in that class! And also the fact that I grew up speaking English! Hm… well see ya next time!**


	10. Crap! Project!

**Narufan4ev: Okay first things first… I flippin' LOVE you guys! Your reviews make this story so worth it!**

**Sasuke: So it was YOU prolonging my suffering! (jumps out at audience only to be hit over the head)**

**Naruto: Bad Sasuke! Did it not occur to you that they're the people rooting for our relationship to happen?! Fine! If you don't want to be with me just say it! (runs off with tears in his eyes)**

**Sasuke: No!! Naru-chan my love! (runs after Naruto)**

**Narufan4ev: (watches them go) Wow… and those two used to be ninja…? Oh well! Anyways thanks for all the wonderful reviews even though I don't get to answer many of them! Now on with the story!**

**---**

It had been two entire weeks since the phone incident and neither of the two boys had gotten together to discuss their project. Naruto was busy 'courting' Tenten and Sasuke was way too busy talking to (and about, much to Naruto's annoyance) Milo to even realize the time moving by. However when it came to a week before the project was due it was Sasuke who miraculously remembered.

---

"S-Sasuke you're kidding right?!" Milo chuckled quietly trying not to disturb the quiet of the café they were currently lounging in. Sasuke just smirked in satisfaction.

"Nope, it really happened," he said victoriously.

"You mean to tell me that you're brother, who in you're words is the coolest guy in the whole world, insert fangirl sigh here (this earned him a smack to the head) oh, _excuse_ me. I meant fan_boy_ sigh (this earned him a harder smack to the head) whatever! You're saying for his 8th birthday your _mom_ made him wear a _dress_?!" Milo finished in disbelief. "I don't buy it."

"You so underestimate my mother's persuasion skills…" Sasuke said with a smirk as he pulled out his wallet. "And plus… I've got pictures."

"Oh, no way-" before Milo could make a grab for the wallet their waitress came over to their table chirpily. Hey did her skirt look shorter then the last time they saw her?

"Can I get you anything boys?" she purred as she leaned over the table trying to show off her non-existent cleavage. She sent a not-so-conspicuous wink towards Sasuke and waiting patiently for his answer.

"No, I'm fine," Sasuke said ignoring the obvious flirting. That seemed to deflate her confidence if her sudden slouch was anything to go by.

"I'd like quite a few things but must of them I'm sure you don't sell here," Milo answered in his own flirtatious voice sending the girl a smirk. "But for now I think I'll take another latte and your number?"

"Right away honey," she said with a smile before she stood and blew a kiss over in Milo's direction.

"You actually found that charming?" Sasuke scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, unlike you I'm not asexual, and you gotta give her points for trying," Milo said with a smile. "How else is she gonna learn? In this world it's the man vs. man! It's all about survival of the fittest-!"

"Man, I'm getting sick of hearing that all the time in science-" and Sasuke's brain shut down as he put the pieces together. _Science…_

"You mean the class where the guy took away your phone-?" These words didn't reach Sasuke's ears however.

_3-week project…_

"Sasuke?"

_Science 3-week project…_

"Hey, Sasuke!"

_It's been two weeks…_

"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out now…"

_3 – 2 = 1… one week left…_

"Sasuke, snap out of it!"

_One week left for entire project…_

"Okay, I'm going to get help! Don't move-!"

"_SHIT!_" Sasuke abruptly shot up earning a shout from everyone in the vicinity. He immediately grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door. Milo stood from his seat to follow when the girl from before came back with his drink and a piece of paper clutched in her hands.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Milo just pulled out some money and traded it for her number sending her a charming smile all the while.

"Consider the drink on me," he said before stuffing the paper in his pocket and hastily walking out the door. He didn't have to go far though, Sasuke had stopped right outside the door and was now pacing. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Project due! One week from now!" Sasuke said pulling at his hair. "I haven't even looked at what it's _on!_ And it's with Naruto! –wait why didn't he remind me _ohmygod_ what if he's been doing it by myself and been calling me the bastard of all bastards behind my back!?"

"Sasuke!" Milo yelled promptly smacking Sasuke across the face. "Get a hold of yourself! First of all, if this Naruto is _anything_ like you described him, he didn't remember either. And if you're any bit the perfectionist I know you are you will be a perfectionist at procrastinating!"

"Thanks… I needed that," Sasuke said breathing in and out trying to calm down as he rubbed his cheek. "I just need to call… Naruto and tell him we need to start today…"

"Good now I'll see you later and I might actually get to meet this infamous Naruto perhaps?" Milo teased while nudged Sasuke in the arm.

"Perhaps…"

"Good enough for me!" Milo yelled with a grin before giving Sasuke a pat on the back and turning away. "Now don't let me take up your quality time-I mean project time with Naruto! Go Sasuke, go and win your man- I mean grade- wait no, I meant man!"

"You are so weird," Sasuke said covering his blushing face as a mother with her child walked by giving them a funny look.

"Why thank you, now off you go!" Milo said with a shooing motion and Sasuke just decided to leave this embarrassing scene. As he walked he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Naruto's number (which he did NOT steal from Sakura).

---

"Naruto you really like ramen don't you?" Tenten joked as she raised her chopsticks full of noodles to her mouth. Naruto only snickered as he started on his third bowl.

"Well, Ichiraku Ramen is too good to pass up," Naruto said before slurping up some more ramen. Tenten just giggled along with him as they made idle chitchat. When Naruto finished his second bowl he silently placed down his chopsticks and sheepishly scratched the back of his head which caught Tenten's attention. "Hey, Tenten I've been wondering… well, we've been hanging out for 3 weeks now and I like you and… will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Oh, wow Naruto," she started quite awkwardly. "I don't know-"

_You are my friend aa- ano hi_ _no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?-_

"Wait a sec, Tenten," Naruto said pulling out his phone. Checking the number he had no idea who it was. He just shrugged and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Idiot! We have a project due in one week!!"_

"What the hell? Bastard, how did you get my cell number?" Naruto yelled indignantly into the phone. Tenten just gave him a weird look.

"… _Never mind that! We have a project to do!"_

"What do you mean project-" and then it clicked, "Oh my God we have a project to do! Why the hell didn't you remind me!?"

"_I just did! Now we have to start today!"_

"Fine meet me at my house in a half an hour," Naruto said before closing his phone with a sharp click and standing up. He sent an apologetic look over to Tenten before setting down money on the table. "I'm sorry but I have a project that's due at the end of the week and I totally forgot."

"Oh, it's fine. I understand," she said standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"I'll drop you off at home then," with that they left the restaurant.

---

Sasuke couldn't believe it… he had just been invited over to Naruto's house! This would've been a perfect time to do his happy dance, you know if he wasn't an Uchiha who didn't practice such frivolities… But no time to think about that right now he had to go Naruto's house! With that he continued on to his house to get ready. Sure it wasn't a date but he could at least pretend.

---

**Narufan4ev: I hope that answered some of your questions about Milo and Sasuke's relationship! Now I've gotta go because I'm writing this in school and have 3 minutes until the end of study so ciao bellas! See you next time!!**


End file.
